It's The Thought That Counts
by arisapphyre
Summary: "So, let me get this straight." Natsu watched as Lucy massaged the bridge of her nose, silently muttering something to herself before continuing, "You forgot to get me a birthday present, and when you did remember, you decided to buy me something from an adult store because you thought the toys looked really cool?"


**A/N:** Hey guys ^^ New story here! This was inspired by something that happened to me recently (well, not exactly in the sense of what's going on in this story, but still).

And yes, I know, I know. How dare I post something else when I still have a multi-chaptered story going on? But seriously... I have a pretty tight schedule (university is slowly sucking away my soul) and I'm only able to write when inspiration hits me, so please bear with me :'(

Okay, suckish life details aside, let's just get on with the story, ne?

 **Summary:** "So, let me get this straight." Natsu watched as Lucy massaged the bridge of her nose, muttering something to herself before continuing, "You forgot to get me a birthday present, and when you did remember, you decided to buy me something from an adult store because you thought the toys looked really cool?" NaLu.

 **Warnings:** Language, Romance, Humor, Modern AU, Vague Mentions of Adult Themes And Devices, NaLu, Clueless!Natsu, Pervy!Natsu, Prankster!Cana.

 **Disclaimer:** At this moment, I only own Fairy Tail in my dreams, but since my therapist says that dreams do come true, I strongly believe that it's only a matter of time.

* * *

Natsu silently cursed as he ran through the street, hoping against hope that he would find a decent store open at such an ungodly hour.

Just how could he have forgotten about such an important day?

It was the eve of Lucy's birthday, and like the crappy friend he was, the fact that he was supposed to buy her a present had completely slipped his mind, until recently that is. He had no idea where he was going to find her a gift this late at night, but given the fact that his best-friend-slash-lifelong-rival, Gray, had bought Lucy an expensive makeup set, he knew he had to hustle big time. No matter how high the odds were staked against him, his gift had to be better.

After two hours of endless searching, and pointless tripping on empty soda cans and beer bottles, he was about to simply give in and call it a night when, like a godsend, a blaring sign on a building far up ahead caught his attention.

The writing itself was in big, bold letters; the bright neon pink shining through the glass tubes creating a rather dazzling, yet awkward contrast to the dark and dimmed lighting of the buildings around it. _Cana's Adult Toys._

Natsu smiled.

Good.

Lucy was an adult, that much was obvious. And since she liked stuffed animals, buying her a toy wouldn't be too off the mark.

Hopefully, this place could give him exactly what he needed.

* * *

When Natsu entered the shop, he was greeted by the odd smell of booze mixed with incense and a strong, yet strangely familiar floral perfume. The scent made his nose itch, but he tamped the urge to scratch it once he saw that there was someone staring directly at him.

She was a scantily clad woman, no older than he was, with a voluptuous figure and a strikingly beautiful face. Her eyes, that were just as brown as her hair, scanned him with a gaze that was both searching and slightly dopey- though Natsu presumed the dopeyness was mostly due to her chugging down an overly large bottle of alcohol with a level of experience that he could hardly ever hope to match up.

"Welcome." She hiccuped, sounding less drunk than Natsu thought she'd actually be. "What brings you to my humble–" another hiccup. "–shop?"

"Presents." He said. Looking around nervously, he studied the strange items and half-naked, life-sized dolls placed on display. Given the state of the store itself, as well as the drunk owner, he silently debated on whether or not to remain at the shop before his brain decided to just go with the flow. He would be thoroughly screwed if he didn't buy anything for Lucy, and since this was probably the only place open at this time of night, this was his best bet.

Scanning the expanse of the tiny area, he noticed that all the items around the shelfs were made of plastic. And although it was wrong of him to think so, some of them looked pretty weird. Would any of these really suit Lucy? "I need to buy one for a friend. Today's her birthday."

"Oh, a friend." The woman winked at him, grinning wickedly. "I see."

Natsu had no idea what to make of that.

Taking a swig from the overly large sake bottle she was carrying, the brunette sashayed past her spot behind the counter and approached him. "So, you wanna buy her a thong or something?"

"A what?" Natsu sputtered. "Lady, I just came here for toys."

"Whatever." The woman shrugged, turning around. Natsu was thankful that she had not said anything about his blush. Following her, he soon found that she was leading him deeper into the heart of the store, where the items not only increased in numbers, but diversity as well.

"Did you have anything in mind?"

At this, Natsu considered his answer for a few seconds. "Not really," he brightened up, "but whatever it is, I want it to be awesome, and totally better than a makeup set." He glared off into the distance, mentally damning and cursing Gray for buying Lucy a present before he did. Suddenly remembering an important point, he then added, "Oh, and I guess it should also be something that doesn't make her look like a kid when she's playing with it."

"Trust me, nothing here makes anyone look like a kid." The woman remarked, her chocolate hair bouncing with every step she took as she led him through the store. "Ah, here we are." She said, finally coming to a stop. "I think you should get her this."

Natsu's eyes widened as she grabbed the light blue, plastic object from the shelf and placed it in his hands. It was only slightly longer than his index finger, and it had a bulbous head which sloped down into a thin, rounded tip. It was smooth, it was light, and for the life of him, all Natsu could do was stare at the strange object.

There was an awkward moment of silence before curiosity finally got the better of him. "How does this even work?" Toys these days were just so weird.

"You just stick it in."

"Where?"

The brunette raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Are you for real? Don't tell me you've never heard of these things."

Natsu, not wanting to be seen as an idiot, bypassed her question completely. If he remembered later on, he'd ask his older brother, Zeref, about it. "Anyways, are you sure this works?"

The woman smirked. "Like a boss."

Natsu smiled. Really? Great.

Twirling the strange device on the palm of his hand, he eyed it keenly. It didn't have any glass or metal on it so he was really interested to see how it would function. "I want to take it," he said after a while, "but I'm not exactly sure Lucy would like it."

"If there's one thing I can guarantee, it's that girls love this." Natsu nearly rolled his eyes. Of course he was dense but even he could see how blatant the woman's marketing efforts were. "Trust me."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. She seemed to like saying that a lot. And considering the fact that she was dressed more like a teenager going out for a good time rather than an honorable store owner; and downing alcohol like it was water, Natsu found it increasingly difficult to put a hundred percent faith in the woman.

He pondered the thought for a few minutes before he apologetically shook his head. "Nah. Today's Lucy's day." He placed the object back on the shelf. "I don't think she'd appreciate me buying her a light bulb on her birthday... No matter how weird it looks."

From where she stood, the brunette choked on her sake. "Light bulb?" She coughed a bit to clear her airway.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Regaining her composure, the woman shook off his concern. "For a second there, I almost thought you said this was a light bulb."

"It's not?"

"Oh, my God." Shock was plastered all over the her face.

"What?"

Shaking her head, the brunette smiled. "Nothing. Oh, and about this light bulb," she coughed again for some reason, and Natsu was just about ready to suggest she call a doctor, "I think you should just buy it for your friend. These make much better birthday presents than makeup."

After the mention of makeup, Natsu was well on his way into believing her. If the strange light bulb was truly better, then this woman had just saved his hide from utter defeat and humiliation. Gray wouldn't know what hit him. "Are you sure?"

For her part, the woman simply took a generous gulp of her alcoholic drink before nodding. "Definitely."

"Do you really think she'll like it?" Since she'd proven to be a big help, the woman was starting to seem not so shady anymore. As of that moment, Natsu believed she ran an honest to God toy store. What possible reason could she have had to lie to him about such a thing?

"Of course she will." The lady winked. "Now, tell me, is there any other thing you might want to get her? These... lightbulbs," Natsu blinked. Her cough really was becoming worse. "Come in all shapes and sizes you know. And I also have a wide collection of other toys you could choose from."

"I don't know." Natsu's reply was rather dubious. "Heck, I don't even know about any of these things." He pulled a strange, feathery device from the shelf and lifted it up for emphasis.

"Yeah, no kidding." The woman said dryly.

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled at him, and Natsu couldn't help but think that it was a little too cheerful. Or maybe that was just the alcohol affecting her. "If you want, I can pick out the perfect gifts for you. With an affordable price range too."

He grinned. "You'd do that?"

"Of course." The lady, who had possibly just become his new friend now that she'd shown what a nice person she was, placed her bottle on an empty spot on one of the shelves. "Just head back to the counter and I'll be there with your stuff."

Without any complaints, Natsu did as he was told.

Barely five minutes passed before the woman came back with an array of toys precariously balanced in her arms, and with rapt attention, Natsu listened as she told him the perfect time and place to hand Lucy his gift. When she was done, she placed the objects in a box and carefully wrapped it up with gift paper.

He chose to ignore the fact that one of the toys looked way too much like a certain body part of his.

"I normally don't do this, but since I'm bored, and you just might be the best source of entertainment I've had all week, I made an exception."

Natsu had no idea what she was talking about, but whatever. He sucked at packaging presents and since she'd just done that for him, he was immensely grateful. "Thanks."

Once the party was over and done with, maybe he'd bring her a piece of cake as a 'Thank you' present.

* * *

Lucy's party was a blast.

Natsu had managed to beat Gray, an asshole who's personality was just as frigid as the arctic winds, in an arm wrestling match. He'd eaten enough food to feed a small family for several days. And most importantly, he'd managed to steal Lucy away from the crowd.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, glaring at him.

Okay, maybe she wasn't as happy as he was with that last point.

"Your room."

Lucy's steps faltered. "Why?"

Natsu beamed. "To give you your present."

"You could have just waited and given it to me later on just like everyone else." She stated testily, her patience teetering over the edge.

Natsu didn't blame her. They had been running for a while, and she looked tired, but that had been expected since her stamina wasn't as strong as his. Lucy's face was flushed, and some of her golden curls stuck to her sweat matted skin, coiling around her neck and forehead like vines. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling with a rhythm Natsu's eyes were all too happy to keep track of every time he glanced back in her direction.

He shook his head, dispelling that perverted thought.

Lucy was his best friend – yes, best, because dammit, that ice-hearted bastard Gray was his enemy despite what anybody else tried to make him think – and it was nothing short of wrong to be thinking of her in such a way.

"Well?"

Natsu furrowed his brow. "Well, what?"

So used to his spacing out, Lucy's only reaction to his question was a sigh. "Let's go back." She came to a halt and pulled her hand out of his grip, crossing her arms over her chest. "You'll just give me the present along with everybody else."

"No way." Natsu shook his head vehemently. "The nice lady at the store said that I should give you your present when we're alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you about it once we get there." He said with excitement, grabbing hold of her hand once again, and tugging her towards the direction of her bedroom. His fingers may or may not have brushed against her right breast when he'd reached out for her hand, but either way, he forced himself not to react.

Two more minutes – damn, why did Lucy have to live in a super huge house? – passed before they arrived at their destination. When they entered the room, the blonde immediately threw herself onto her bed, lying face down on the over-sized mattress.

"Sorry about that." Natsu laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I sort of forgot how much you hate running."

He figured Lucy must have been too winded because the glare she shot him stirred pity within his heart rather than fear. In his defense though, it wasn't his fault that the distance between her bedroom and the garden was freakishly long.

"Seriously, why do I even put up with you?" Lucy groaned as she rolled onto her side. Despite her words, the tiny smile on her face was enough to prove that her statements held no truth.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Natsu placed the perfectly wrapped present on the bed. "Here."

Smiling at the sight of her present, Lucy sat up on the bed. Her eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity, and almost instantly, her lethargy disappeared.

"What's in it?" She asked, gently shaking the blue box.

"Open it and find out." Despite his calm exterior, Natsu was a nervous wreck on the inside. His gift-search had been done last minute, and the items in the box were things he'd never seen before in his life, so he had no way of knowing how his friend would react to them. He just hoped his gift was good enough to make her happy.

Lucy stared at him quizzically for a moment, before her hands made to rip out the light blue gift wrap from the box. Her motions were quick, and a little too eager, but Natsu found that he liked her enthusiasm.

But as soon as she opened her present, she screamed.

Then flailed.

In her panic, she'd accidentally knocked down the box and spilled it's contents onto the mattress, unknowingly displaying all the awkwardly shaped objects across the pale, silk sheets. "Just what kind of sick game are you playing here, you pervert!"

Thankfully, Natsu was quick enough to dodge the kick she threw his way.

Why was she attacking him?

But most importantly, why the hell did her face look brighter than Erza's hair?

"If you didn't want to buy me anything, you should have just come here empty handed." Lucy slumped back onto her bed, her shoulders sagging as her posture shifted from livid to defeated. "That would have been much better than this stupid prank you've played on me." She tossed the fuzzy handcuffs she was holding back into the cluttered pile arranged on her bed.

As the words left Lucy's mouth, Natsu felt his heart slowly sink. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Prank?" He asked, confused. Such a thing hadn't even crossed his mind. "Why would I do that?"

Lucy raised a quizzical brow, waving a hand at the plastic devices lying on her bed. "You can't possibly tell me that you were serious with this." When no response came, her brown eyes widened. "Oh, God. You have no idea what any of these things are, do you?"

"Of course, I do." Natsu shot back, almost immediately. Sure, he had no idea what a majority of the items were, but he did know about the light bulb, so that definitely had to count.

Lucy didn't look like she believed a word he said, but instead of laughing, or mocking him, her gaze softened. But that still didn't stop her from groaning. "Natsu... What am I going to do with you?"

He grinned at her exasperation. This was what he loved about her. Even when she became mad at him, her anger never lasted very long.

"So," Lucy placed her hands on her cheeks. Natsu figured that she was desperately willing her blush to recede. Judging by how her face remained with the rosy tint once her hands returned to her side, he supposed that she had failed. "What on earth possessed you to buy this stuff anyway?"

Natsu wondered if he should tell her the truth or not. After a while, he figured honesty would probably get him kicked out of the party, so he lied. Or tried to anyway, for somewhere along his intricate web of details and deceit, he'd messed up.

Turns out that Lucy wasn't gullible enough to believe that his pet cat, Happy, had sprouted wings and flown him to a random store.

Okay, fine. Maybe he hadn't really thought his lie through.

In the end though, he did say the truth, and Lucy's reaction wasn't as bad as he'd initially expected.

"So, let me get this straight." Natsu watched as Lucy massaged the bridge of her nose, muttering something to herself before continuing, "You forgot to get me a birthday present, and when you did remember, you decided to buy me something from an adult store because you thought the toys looked really cool?"

"Yes. But as you can see, this really isn't my fault." Natsu defended, his narration finally coming to a finish. "The store lady said this was guaranteed to make you happy. And I thought that yeah, since you like using lamps, having extra bulbs around will be awesome. And some of the toys looked super cool so I thought we could play with them together." For some reason Lucy sputtered when he said that, and Natsu had to resist shaking his head. She could be so weird sometimes. "Heck, I was hoping we could play with them right now." He continued, but seriously though, why was Lucy turning crimson? "But since you don't like them, I guess I'll just have to take them back tomorrow."

Taking deep, measured breaths, Lucy tried to compose herself.

But Natsu wasn't done. "Hey Lucy, what are these things anyway?" He lifted up a black item that oddly resembled a crucial part of the male anatomy. He supposed that toy factories these days just liked that shape because it looked stylish. "These are pretty weird-looking toys. How do we even play with them?"

He swung it around several times, testing if it would make a good make-shift dagger if he ever decided to play with them, before Lucy knocked it away. "Don't go swinging that around my face!"

Her cheeks were as red as ever, and Natsu was seriously considering just taking her to a hospital then and there. But first thing's first. "What's up with you?"

"You can't possibly tell me you have no idea what _that_ is." Lucy yelled, pointing at the plastic object she'd just knocked to the floor. "There's just no way you're that clueless."

When the only response he had for her was a set of bored eyes staring back, Lucy almost cried. Natsu wasn't quite sure, but he believed he heard her say something along the lines of, 'why me?', before she picked up her phone from her nightstand and started furiously typing something down.

Seconds later, Natsu was rewarded with a phone screen being thrust upon his face.

"Here," Lucy said, her sight firmly fixated on anything and everything that wasn't him. "Read for yourself."

Several minutes of silence passed by as he read through the webpage Lucy had picked out. He didn't really pay much attention to the explanations since reading really wasn't his thing, but when he clicked onto the images, he couldn't help but be shocked.

"You stick that where?" He exclaimed, swiping the phone from Lucy's grip. He clicked on a link on the site, and he was immediately sent to a page with even more pictures.

This was what he'd bought Lucy?

Wow.

No wonder the poor girl had blushed incessantly since she opened up the box.

Gulping, Natsu handed the phone back to the blonde. He laughed weakly in an attempt to lighten the mood, but he really had no idea what he was supposed to say.

He couldn't exactly tell her he was sorry because there was a part of him that absolutely wasn't. Those pictures had been very informative, and as much as he loathed to admit it, he found himself wondering how Lucy would look when playing with such items.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked, trying to make himself forget about what a pervert he truly was.

"Why're you asking me?" Lucy panicked all over again. "You're the one who bought this stuff."

"But I gave them to you, so they're yours now." He countered. Now that he knew what could really be done with such items, he was becoming more and more adamant about returning them.

"They can't be mine," she stuttered. "Just what do you expect me to do with these?"

"Anything." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Why don't you just play with them like the women in the pictures?"

He honestly had no idea why Lucy threw a pillow at his face after he said that.

"You're not supposed to say things like that!" She growled as she reached out and grabbed another pillow. Without missing a beat, she chucked it at him.

Luckily, he'd managed to dodge it, however; Lucy's statement had him stumped.

"Why not?" Was she afraid because she didn't know how to use them? Well, that was easily fixable. They could figure them out together. "I can help you play with them too if you'd like."

This time, Lucy screamed. Then threw a lamp at him.

Once again, luck must have been on his side because he did manage to catch it, but just barely.

Okay, Lucy really had to stop that. He was only trying to help her out.

"What's your problem?" He asked, walking up to the nightstand and placing the lamp on it's post. He was really thankful he'd caught it before it had collided with his face. "I'm trying to help you for crying out loud."

"You shouldn't go around saying you'll help people with things like _that_."

Natsu frowned. People?

"I don't want to do any of those things with people," he said honestly. Sitting on the bed, he settled right next to Lucy. "I just want to do it with you."

He had to hold back his triumphant grin when Lucy's jaw dropped. He wasn't quite sure what had caused such a reaction since all he'd done was say the truth, but oh well, at least she wasn't throwing things at him now.

"What?"

"You heard me." And this time, he really did grin.

Sometime during their exchange, Lucy must have gotten over her shock because she smacked him on the head. "You pervert!"

Hunching over, Natsu clutched his throbbing temple. What had he said wrong this time?

"Not only is that impossible, but it's also sick Natsu." She threw herself back on the bed, her legs swinging as they dangled over the edge.

No, it wasn't.

"What are you talking about? It's perfect." Natsu stated once the pain started to fade away. Lucy's attacks hardly had any actual force behind them so the healing time was usually short. Putting out his hand, he started listing his points down on his fingers. "We're both new at this-"

"That's really not a good way to start your argument." Lucy commented, her eyes focused on the intricate gypsum designs on her bedroom ceiling.

Natsu ignored her. "We're best friends."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"We've both seen each other naked," he stared her up and down, his eyes lingering on her chest and hips a little longer than necessary. With an an appraising nod, he continued, "I've even touched your-"

"Touched my what?" She propped herself on her elbows so she could glare directly at him. Shit, she looked really mad.

"Nothing." He gulped, inching away from her slightly. Moving things along, he continued, "We sleep together all the time."

"That's because you're always sneaking into my bed." Lucy cried out in frustration. She continued to glare at him, but she made no move to attack, so Natsu took it as a chance to continue.

After listing about five more reasons, which either had Lucy rolling her eyes or glowering at him, he grumbled out the question that had been on his mind ever since she'd thrown the box on the bed and called him a pervert. "Come on, Lucy. Why don't you want to play with me? It's just a game."

"That's the problem Natsu. It's not just a game." When she noticed his clueless gaze, she leaned back on the bed and massaged the bridge of her nose. Taking a deep breath, she explained, "I don't know what's going on in that brain of yours but this kind of stuff isn't something that we should just do because we're friends."

"Best friends."

"Fine, best friends." Lucy sighed, an amused smile on her face. However, her expression turned serious once again. "But that doesn't change anything."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Lucy asked incredulously. "This is intimate stuff Natsu. You don't just randomly decide you're going to do it because you want to play with a few toys. First of all, you have to be in a relationship-"

"We already are in a relationship."

"Not _that_ kind of relationship." She stated plainly. "I'm talking about the romantic kind where you hold hands, and go to movies and dates and you kiss and stuff."

Natsu stopped listening to her altogether. Seriously, those were her problems?

They didn't even hold any truth.

They held hands all the time. Granted, it was usually because he was tugging her towards some sort of adventure or away from a certain disaster he'd been the cause of, but the point still stood.

And movies? They went there all the time. Once, he'd even forced himself to go with her for that movie about cars and motorcycles speeding around despite how sick watching the screen had made him. She couldn't possibly have forgotten that because she'd lugged his semi-conscious body all the way to a taxi – _a freaking taxi, goddammit_ – once the movie credits rolled.

He wasn't exactly sure what a date would constitute, but if she was talking about going out and eating food together, then they did that all the time too. In fact, he'd even trained himself not to eat too much when out in public after Lucy had gotten into an argument with a restaurant manager that complained about him eating enough to make them go bankrupt. He didn't really need the support since he could have kicked the bastard's butt no sweat, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt touched when Lucy had rushed into his defense.

Now that he thought about it, the only thing they hadn't done yet was kiss.

"Does it mean we're dating if I kiss you?" He queried without preamble.

Had her position allowed it, Natsu was sure Lucy would have leaped a mile away. "What?"

"Does it mean," he repeated, standing up. Before Lucy had any chance to process what he was doing, Natsu got on top of her and pinned her to the bed. He'd seen his college roommate, Loki, perform this move several times, so it wasn't like he was exactly going in blind. "We're dating if I kiss you?"

He hovered over her, his heavier frame a looming presence over her much slender body. She was breathing heavily now, and Natsu could already see another blush weave it's way through her neck, and steadily make its way upwards.

He had no idea why he'd felt a steady heat rise across his face at the sight, but he really hoped that that would the only part of his body that would have blood rushing into it.

Just as luck would have it, his brain took that moment to register all details; Lucy was underneath him, thoroughly flushed, and sweaty, and breathing like she'd just run a marathon. She had this odd look in her eyes, and though Natsu couldn't name it, he knew that that look was what was responsible for making his nether regions stir into action.

Oh, God. He really hoped she'd just say yes and put him out of his misery.

He tried to convince himself that he'd be okay with any answer she'd give him, which to an extent, was true. He wouldn't hold it against her if she told him no, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't hoping she'd just say yes and let him kiss her.

"Well?" He buried his head in her neck, inhaling her vanilla scent. He could feel her pulse pound rapidly beneath her skin, and for once he didn't consider it weird. He was certain his was beating in the same fashion.

"Get off me." She finally managed to stutter out.

No. "Not until you give me an answer."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine." She answered while looking away. "You can kiss me. But know that you have to take me out on a real date this weekend."

"No problem." He leaned in.

"And you're paying."

"Cool." They were nose to nose now, his hot breath fanning her lips.

Lucy swallowed nervously, but she pretended not to notice his proximity. "And you have to-"

Tired of listening to her rules, Natsu leaned in and smashed his lips against hers, swallowing her words in a hot, wet kiss.

Although it was far from being the first kiss for either of them, it still started off as gentle. Slow. Tentative. This was so because neither of them knew exactly what it was they wanted. But before long, Lucy's lips parted, hesitantly allowing his searching tongue entry. In a instant, he was in, seizing the opportunity; thrusting, stroking and coaxing her tongue to join him in a fervent duel.

As expected, she responded with equal fervor, her fingers reaching up and tangling in his salmon-colored hair. Natsu wasn't surprised when her blunt nails scratched his scalp, but he was shocked when the simple action sent wisps of pleasure darting through his veins.

Natsu took the opportunity to press himself deeper once Lucy parted her legs, losing himself in the kiss completely. He needed more of her, and from the urgency with which she kissed back, he suspected she needed him too.

"Yo Lucy, Erza wants to know why- holy shit!" Gray's outraged cry was what brought them back to reality. Panting, Natsu pulled away from Lucy so he could glare at the dark-haired man standing at the doorway.

"Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you two? Next time, put a sign on the door." Gray furiously rubbed at his eyes, willing the things he'd just seen to vanish from of his mind. "A simple, 'do not disturb, kinky sex in progress' would do just fine."

"Wait, Gray, it's not what you think." Lucy cried, pushing Natsu away from her and scrambling off the bed.

Gray shot her a bemused look, then shifted his gaze to her side, on the mattress. The purple, salami-shaped toy dangling on the edge had him raising a brow in question. Sighing, he shook his head. "On second thought, I'd rather not know."

"What do you want Ice-Bastard?" Natsu asked, oblivious to Lucy's impending panic. All he knew was that Gray had interrupted them, and he had to do whatever it took to make that man leave.

"Nothing. Erza was just wondering why you both haven't returned to the party. I'll go tell her you were busy." Gray shot a cursory glance across the room, taking note of the fuzzy handcuffs, as well as the awkwardly-shaped toys lying on the bed. "Very busy."

With that said, he left.

But Lucy wasn't about to have any of that. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" She yelled, rushing out of the room, hot on his heels. "Tell her nothing. You saw nothing, you hear me? Nothing."

As Lucy ran after Gray, Natsu's lips lifted in a slow smile. It was amazing how a day he'd thought would end in flames turned out to be one of the very best in his life.

Sure, the store owner had most definitely done what she'd did with every intention of pranking him, but she still managed to help him out in the end.

Forget cake, he was going to buy her the biggest bottle of booze he could afford.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, that's it =)

I wasn't quite sure what to rate this as since it's pretty much a T. However, it does have a few themes that could have passed off as M had they not been so... vague.

You know what? Screw it. As long as I didn't use any direct terms, I'm just gonna leave this as T :D

Please forgive me if I made any mistakes, 'cause like seriously, I've only been to an adult store once, and that was a few days ago. And trust me, despite the 'adventure' none of it had been intentional. I'd been pranked, big time, and I was a confused mess when I left the store -_-"

(Though **BlessYourStar21** had a pretty good laugh when I told her about that experience XD Oh, and please go read her stuff when you have the time. Her stories are awesome!)

Please don't forget to leave a review before you go :)


End file.
